Behind the Scenes
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: A behind the scene look at the characters of Beyblade! English names used. Warning: OOCness.


Something really old that I dug out of my papers... I don't even remember half the stories that go with the episodes. It's pretty bad, too.

* * *

><p>It's hard to act for TV, especially when your character is completely different from who you really are. Time to take a look behind the scenes of Beyblade…<p>

Before the filming, characters will say a little something about themselves.

-static-

Mystel: Get that out of my face! (breaks camera)

-static-

Kenny: Umm… tree?

-static-

Enrique: Damnit, woman! Get away from me!

-static-

Tyson: I don't have time today, I have to study for physics!

-static-

Rick: Hey Maxie, wanna go out to lunch with me? (big grin)

-static-

Bryan: Woohoo!

-static-

Ian: Hey mom! I'm on TV!

-static-

Ray: Wait, you mean the egg white ISN'T the hard outside? (everyone chokes on their food)

-static-

Mathilda: Miguel! Get your butt over here, now!

-static-

Brooklynn: (horrified) What is THAT? (cute little bunny stares up at him)

-static-

Boris: Hey Ian, do you want a cookie?

-static-

Kane: Salima? Salima? SALIMA? (frantically looks around for her)

-static-

Salima: I don't care.

-static-

Lee: Mariah, why did YOU have to be my sister?

-static-

Kevin: (slowly) Uh… Wazzat?

-static-

Tao: Gary, do you HAVE to act like a weirdo all the time?

-static-

Garland: (to a cricket on the ground) Well, aren't you a cool little fella? (cricket jumps on him and he freaks out)

-static-

Hiro: I don't get it. What are we doing?

-static-

Ming Ming: Can I have a sandwich? Oh, and make it ketchup please!

-static-

Crusher: Monica is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. (whispering) Don't tell anyone, but I was the one who put her in the hospital.

-static-

Johnny: (French accent) Yes, I heard zat Paris iz lovely zis time of year…

-static-

Kai: I'm King of the World!

-static-

Julia: (nervously) W-w-why d-do I h-have t-t-to d-do t-this?

-static-

Max: Gimme my jacket, you stupid (bleep)! (beats up a coat rack)

-static-

Michael: (wearing a suit and speaking with a British accent) Robert, must you be so uncouth? (takes out a pocketwatch from his pocket) Oh, it appears that I'm late for my afternoon tea. Would you care to join me?

-static-

Zeo: (sweetly) Would you like a cookie?

-static-

Meanwhile, the other characters haven't arrived yet.

* * *

><p>Filming on set of a scene involving Salima, Take 1.<p>

Salima opens her mouth to say her lines, but is unsuccessful as Kane rushes onto the stage, screaming, "No! Salima, don't leave meeeeeee!" A couple of security guards drag him off. Annoyed, as he could still be heard from offstage, Salima yells, "What do you want?" The reply is a barely audible "Hi."

Filming on set of a scene involving Salima, Take 2.

Salima finishes her speech and launches her blade. Ray pipes up from the audience, "Salima, your voice is so beautiful! You look so pretty!" Salima starts crying and rushes off the stage, screaming, "Leave me alone!" Kai shoots an angry look at Ray; "Leave her alone, she's mine."

* * *

><p>Filming on set of the scene of Mystel at the White Tiger X dinner, Take 1.<p>

Mystel holds oranges up to the camera. "Here, Ray." Of course, the camera does not have hands that can receive the fruits, and Mystel gets annoyed at this. "Why won't you take the damned fruits? Take it, damnit!", and promptly throws the oranges at the lenses, juice splattering over the cameramen.

Filming on set of the scene of Mystel at the White Tiger X dinner, Take 2.

Mystel holds the fruits out to Ray. "Here, Ray." Ray reaches out to take the fruits, but Mystel quickly moves his hand away. "Too slow." He then proceeds to take a bite out of the fruit, but somehow juice squirts into his eye. "Oh my God, my eye's exploding! HELP!"

Filming on set of the scene of Mystel at the White Tiger X dinner, Take 3.

Mystel holds the fruit out to Ray. "Here, Ray." Ray reaches out to take it but Mystel, REALLY impatient, gets annoyed. "Why do you have to be so damn slow?" He throws the oranges at Ray's face. "Food fight!" shouts Tao, picking up a shrimp, biting the head off, and throwing it at Gary.

* * *

><p>Offset<p>

Tala nervously approaches Kai. "Hey Kai, um… I was wondering… uhh…."

"Spit it out already, Valkov. The King of the World does not have time for petty matters."

"Uhh… would you like to try these cookies I made?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Filming on set of a scene of Hiro and Tyson, Take 1.<p>

Tyson paces in front of his brother. "So, what do we do now, Hiro?" There's an awkward silence. Everyone turns to look at Hiro, who seems to be staring off into space. Suddenly, he is jerked back to reality. "Oh! Uh… what's my line again?"

Filming on set of a scene of Hiro and Tyson, Take 2.

Tyson paces back and forth, frustrated. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Hiro opens his mouth to reply, but instead, a girly voice is heard. "Can someone get me a ketchup sandwich?" Tyson, really annoyed, whips a bottle of ketchup backstage, knocking Ming Ming out.

* * *

><p>Offset<p>

Max is reading his script. "Why does Kai's (bleep) Dranzer blade get to (bleep) slice (bleep) cans while my (bleep) lame Draciel blade (bleep) fights someone else? Why can't I (bleep) do any (bleep) destruction? Hey, you! Listen to me! Ya hear me?" he rages.

* * *

><p>Filming on set of a scene with Enrique, Bianca, and Rosetta, Take 1.<p>

Bianca and Rosetta are hanging off Enrique's arms. "Damnit, woman! You're cutting off my circulation," Enrique growls. He pulls away from them. "Don't touch me!" he yells, and storms offstage.

As he is leaving, he bumps into the coat rack that Max was yelling at earlier. "Don't touch me!" he yells again, then punches the coat rack and knocks it over.

* * *

><p>Filming on set of a scene where Zeo yells at Tyson, Take 1.<p>

Zeo has his script in hand, and is reading the lines in reply to Tyson. "Wait… why do I have to yell at Tyson? He didn't really do anything wrong… I'm sorry Tyson! I don't want to be mean!" he pouts.

* * *

><p>Offset<p>

Rick bumps into Max as they both cross the corner of the hallway. "Yo, Maxie!"

"Don't (bleep) call me that!" Max responds.

"Okie dokie, whatever you say!" Rick says with a big grin.

"I said, don't call me that!"

"Sure, you're the boss!"

"I told you to stop (bleep) calling me that (bleep) name!"

At this point, everyone who is in the hallway is staring at Max, who seems to be hearing things.

* * *

><p>Filming on set of a scene where a tree falls on Kai, Take 1.<p>

The tree starts to fall on Kai. Kai doesn't notice and gets squished by said tree. "You can't do that to the King of the World! I command you!" Kai yells, before fainting.

Filming on set of a scene where a tree falls on Kai, Take 2.

Kai, all bandaged up, is prepared this time. The tree starts to fall. Kai puts up a hand, as if to halt the tree, and says, "By the King of the World powers within me, I command you to stop!" Miraculously, the tree stop falling and appears to be suspended at a 45.86° angle in the air. The crew is amazed.

Backstage, Tala and Zeo strain to keep the tree up because the King of the World said so.

* * *

><p>Filming on set of the BEGA end scene where Boris is trampled by fans, Take 1.<p>

Oliver and Enrique are doubling as fans. They are supposed to trample on Boris. [Note that in the original anime, Boris is trampled by fans, pooped on by a pigeon, and peed on by a dog.] They hatch a plan.

The director points out that the bird and dog are controlled by a computer.

Oliver and Enrique run toward Boris, but don't knock him over. The pigeon and dog do their business on Boris.

Filming on set of the BEGA end scene where Boris is trampled by fans, Take 2.

Oliver and Enrique run toward Boris with such force that Boris is thrown 100 meters away. The bird and dog still manage to do their business on Boris.

Filming on set of the BEGA end scene where Boris is trampled by fans, Take 3.

Oliver and Enrique run toward Boris. Enrique trips on a rock and falls before he reaches Boris. Oliver turns around to see his friend fall and crashes into Boris. Luckily, he is missed by the pigeon and dog. Boris, however, is not so lucky.

Filming on set of the BEGA end scene where Boris is trampled by fans, Take 4.

Enrique and Oliver run toward Boris and trample him. The dog and pigeon do their business on him. However, at this point, Boris is covered in unpleasantness that he cannot deliver his lines.

* * *

><p>Frustrated, the director decides to call it a day.<p>

* * *

><p>See, pretty bad, right =_=<p> 


End file.
